Love is NM forever
by lily rock
Summary: Youichi is sad that he never had a mom or dad...so he has Natsume and Mikan who he love as a mom and dad. More info in side.
1. Chapter 1

Love is N+M forever…Ch 1

Hijiri Youichi Mother and Father are died…But youichi has Natsume who he look up to as a father…And Mikan Who acts just like his mother did……Now all he need two do is get them together……What a litter boy to do?

Youichi-chan P.O.V.

I walk into the class room look for my father (Natsume) and mother (Mikan) They were fighting about something or other. I walk up to Natsume-kun….I some girl who drool over father come up to me and try to pick me up.

He kill you if you pick him up….and If he doesn't I will. Said Natsume-san.

Come on class is over. He pick me up.

All dad friends followed us of cause but mom and her friends ran off.

Under Natsume tree.

As we sat under the tree everyone calls Natsumes tree I saw Mikan hugging Tsubasa and so did Natsume-san he looks piss for a sic.

So I got up and walk up to mom and said…Mikan-chan pick me up or I kill you.

So Milksan-chan pick me up. Now take me to Natsume-kun or I kill you.

Why everyone at the tree and fan girls was listening to this. No one move.

No one P.O.V.

H-h-here Natsume-san. Said Miksan-chan hold out Youichi-chan

Youichi-chan said Did I tell you to give me to Natsume-sama?

N-N-No. said Miksan-chan. Good new sit down next to Natsume-sama.

She was about to do as she was tilled but Tsubasa-senpai as Miksan-chan calls him came up to them.

You go away or I kill you. Said a very mad Youichi-chan.

As Tsubasa-senpai was going to take Miksan-chan arm.

What up with this kid? Ask Tsubasa-senpai. All I want to do is take my kouhai to our S.A. class.

Why? Ask Natsume.

Will litter Mikan-chan B-day is coming up and we having a party for her. Said Tsubasa-senpai.

Koko-kun look into Youichi-chan and. Said Youichi-chan here wants you to let go of his mommy and go away.

What mommy? Ask Mikan-chan.

It looks like Youichi-chan wants you to be his mother Mikan-chan! Laughs Tsubasa-senpai.

Will litter boy you mother is going to her party and have fun with friends… Tsubasa-senpai said this why trying to take Mikan-chan aim…but Youichi-kun bit it and said. If you come to my mommy I will kill you.

Youichi-san why don't Mikan-chan go with her friends and we go get her something for her b-day? Ask Natsume-san.

Yay daddy lets go said Youichi-kun.

The next day…

Youichi-kun was going to his mommy and daddy class room.

He wanted to give his mommy her gift that he got her.

Jin-jin look at Youichi-kun…Natsume-kun is over there he said.

But Youichi-san walk over to Mikan-san…and said mommy I got this for you.

Mikan-san look down at youichi-kun and take the gift…inside the litter box was a locket with her Youichi and Natsume all together.

Think you Youichi-kun and kisses his hand…I love it. Said Mikan-san.

Daddy got you something to. Said Youichi-san.

He wouldn't stop crying is I don't…Said Natsume-kun as he give a box to Mikan-chan…Inside was a heart with a red ruby in it. It has N+M forever on the back…But only Mikan-chan saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2!!

"Nasume!" she yelled as he walked out trying to make sure no one see him blush.

He walke over to the sakura tree and she ran afther him.

"What little girl?"He said as he sit down.

"T-thanks f-for the ggi-gift, I loved it." She said as she blush.

"hm" was all he said.

She sit next to him.

"I read the back."

She couldn't help the smile.

"Oh." was his reliped.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked with a blush a she hold it up.

"Whatever little girl." As he put it on he kissed he chick.

"That's from Youichi," He made her look at him and kissed her lips.

"That's from me."


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3

Natsume pulled Mikan onto his lap and out of nowhere say "Mine"

"Eh?" Mikan said out of shock.

"Your mine." Natsume said than he kissed her.

"Daddy, I want food."

you all should know who said that.

"Fine." Natume said as he picked Mikan up so he could stand.

He and Youichi started walking to Natsume's room.

"Hey, wait put me down!" Where are we going?"

Mikan yelled.

"My room." Natsume replied not putting her down.

"Why your room?"

"I have food there little girl."

"Okay but why do i have to go?"

"Mommy don't want to come?" The cuteness of Youichi said.

_tehehe if I act cute enough Mikan will stay with me and Natsume forever!!!_

Youichi though and Mikan sure enough Mikan want along with out another word.

___________________________________

AN:Sorry it not long. I know youichi ooc in this so now you know why.


End file.
